The present embodiments relate to a radiation therapy device with a therapeutic radiation source, a diagnostic x-ray source and a diagnostic x-ray detector.
Radiation therapy devices with a radiation source, a diagnostic x-ray source and a diagnostic detector may be used for treating tumors. Radiation therapy devices may include an overhanging arm, from which a therapeutic treatment beam can be directed onto a patient positioned in the isocenter of the radiation therapy device.
Radiation therapy devices may include a diagnostic x-ray source and a diagnostic x-ray detector so that an image of the patient may be produced with the aid of the x-ray source and the x-ray detector. An image can, for example, be produced in advance of a planned irradiation in order to check the position of the patient and correct the position of the patient, if necessary. Such a diagnostic imaging device may also be employed during irradiation to monitor the position of the patient during the irradiation.